Secret Santa
by Chunblossom
Summary: Sequel is out and is completed! Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo are have a project to do at school for the Christmas holiday! Will they confess to each other or will there secrets never be told? Read and review this story please!
1. Chapter 1

Yep it is me again writing more fanfics! I am doing a Christmas themed one that a lot should have an idea about. The theme of this is Secret Santa which I hope all of you will like. Remember I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the idea of Secret Santa. So please review as you read this Christmas Story and hopefully the story will go the way it is planned to go. Sit back, light a fire in the fire place, or if you don't have one download the sound affects for one, get a bowl of popcorn, something to drink, and read this story and review. Trust me a very good way to spend Christmas. I know I have tried before.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up," said Kero her teddy bear like guardian.

"Kero the alarm clock has not even rung yet," mumbled Sakura as she fell back asleep.

"That is because you knocked it threw it at least five minutes ago. Also you have classroom chores to get to along with that gaki," said Kero grumbling the last part.

"Hoe, I totally forgot about that," shouted sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto as she opened her emerald green eyes and jumped out of bed making Kero flip over backwards on the bed.

Sakura grabbed her clock which was on the other side of the room, wonder how that got there thought Sakura as she picked it up, and looked at the time to see that it was 7:15.

"Hoe," cried Sakura for she was supposed to be at the school at 7:00 to help Syaoran with the class room chores.

Sakura hated to wake up early every day for school but after hearing Kero mention Syaoran Li (who was the gaki) Sakura could feel her heart beat against her chest. She had liked Syaoran ever since the fourth grade when he came to get the Clow Cards. Of course it had started out as friends at first well as close as friends as you could get with Syaoran but then it developed into a simple crush and then it developed into real love. Of course Sakura was to shy to say this to him since he had even prettier girls after him and ones that were making there own clubs about him.

Sakura brushed out her waist length honey amber colored hair and quickly tied it off into a ponytail and wrestled into her school uniform. It was the exact same one as she had in fourth grade except the color had changed a bit. She now had a blue blouse with a black skirt and this time there was not hat which made Sakura pretty happy since now she did not have to mess with her hair every time she took it off.

"See you later Kero," said Sakura as she headed downstairs leaving Kero off to think about sweets and candy that was dancing in his head while he was dreaming.

Good morning dad Touya," said Sakura as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning mother," said Sakura as she went to look at her mother's picture that was changed everyday by her father.

"Well now look at the kaijuu. I swear I heard you throw your alarm clock at the wall again," said Touya as he drank his tea.

"I am not a monster," said Sakura as she tried to stomp on his foot but missed.

"Now you too be nice to each other," said there father Fujitaki as he placed Sakura's breakfast on the table.

"Thank you dad," said Sakura as she quickly ate.

"Oh now look at the monster eat her breakfast. Be careful not to eat the plate as well," said Touya with a smirk.

Just wait Touya I will get you soon thought Sakura as she quickly swallowed the last bits of her breakfast and was getting up to leave.

"See you later Dad, Touya," said Sakura as she picked up her backpack while accidentally knocking Touya in the side of his head.

"Hey what was that for?" said Touya who was now annoyed.

"It was an accident," replied Sakura simply before hurrying outside.

Sakura ran down the street as best as she could trying not to trip while she put on her skates.

After awhile Sakura finally got both skates on the right feet and with a few minor trips and falls Sakura was racing her way down the street to school.

**Meanwhile **

Syaoran Li was putting up the dates on the chalkboard while wondering when Sakura would come in. He laughed to himself as he would always remember her being late for just about anything since he knew her.

His intense amber eyes swept to the clock and saw it was now 7:30. Sakura had only thirty minutes to get here before class to start and only fifteen minutes for her to actually help him get the class room chores done.

Syaoran hoped silently that Sakura would make it in time to help him for it was probably the only time he could spend with her alone since he was always mobbed by the fan of girls he had or his other friends. Syaoran then turned a light red as he thought about Sakura. He had always had a crush on her when they were back in fourth grade. He even missed the times when he was able to actually hold Sakura in his arms when she fainted from using to much of her own magic to transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.

Just as Syaoran was getting done writing the dates the door slid open.

"Syaoran I am so sorry I am late. I kind of threw my alarm clock against the wall and Kero had to wake me up," said Sakura who was out of breath from her skating so fast.

"It's alright Sakura. I've known you since fourth grade and how many times have you been late between then and now have," said Syaoran who ran a hand through his already messy chocolate brown hair making it even messier and smirked when he heard she threw her alarm clock at the wall again.

"Thanks for understanding Syaoran. I will make it up to you one day soon," said Sakura as she placed her stuff on her desk, "what else is there to do right now?"

"I've completed all the morning chores so there is nothing to do but sit back and relax," replied Syaoran.

"Wow you finished them so quickly! I know I will do the afternoon chores then to make up for not coming here earlier so you can just go home if you wish," said Sakura.

"No it's ok I will stay and help with them," said Syaoran.

"But you already did more than half the chores. Let me finish the afternoon ones," said Sakura.

Before Syaoran could respond the class room door slid open to reveal none other than Syaoran's fan club.

"Syaoran," they all shouted as they quickly pounced on him.

"Hoe," said Sakura softly as she sweat dropped when she saw him getting buried with all the girls.

"Sakura chan good morning," said her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji as she walked in the door after pausing a bit as she saw Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa talking with each other as best as they could since the girls were talking to loud.

"Good morning Tomoyo chan," said Sakura while giving her a bright smile.

"Can you believe it Sakura? Christmas is almost here and I can't wait to get done with your dress so you can wear it while I film it," said Tomoyo who had stars in her lavender eyes.

"Hoe," said Sakura nervously.

"Yes I will call it Cherry Blossom Winter," said Tomoyo who was now twirling around with her hands clapped against her face.

"Please everybody get to there seats now," said Terada sensei who had just walked in and closed the sliding door.

Tomoyo and Sakura were already in there seats near the very back and continued talking softly.

Sakura listened to Tomoyo but was alert while Syaoran went behind her for he sat behind her. She felt her heart beat even faster as she felt him walk past her and sit down with Eriol next to him. Tomoyo even was kept an eye on him as he sat down.

"Good morning Tomoyo chan, Sakura chan," said Eriol with his dark blue eyes having that always mysterious glint in them.

"Good morning," Eriol kun," they both said before they faced the front for Terada sensei had called all of them to pay attention.

"Since Christmas break is in a week and a half I decided that we should have a Secret Santa. Every bodies names are in this hat and you will draw randomly. No telling the person you got them and no trading. I will know if you trade for everybody has a different colored piece of paper with there name written on it. I will write down whoever got who. At the day where we get off we will exchange gifts," said Terada as he came around letting people choose from the hat.

Sakura heard a lot of the girls hoping for Syaoran while Sakura silently hoped she would get him. Syaoran on the other hand hoped silently that he would get Sakura.

Terada finally came to Tomoyo who choose from the hat and got a dark blue color piece of paper and opened it and got a shocked look on her face.

Terada finally came to Sakura and held out the hat. Sakura reached inside and felt around and found there were only three names left. Sakura choose the one the farthest right and took it out to find a dark emerald color paper.

Terada then went to Syaoran who reached inside and took out the piece of paper on the farthest left. Out of the hat came a pale pink colored piece of paper that Syaoran had a good feeling like he already knew who it was.

Eriol took out the last piece of paper and it was a dark lavender color one. He smiled and easily put it in his pocket like he already knew who it was.

Sakura stared at the emerald green one and heard the other girls chatting angrily for they did not get Syaoran.

Is this a lucky one thought Sakura as she slowly opened it.

So what do you think? Who do you think everybody got. Who did Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran get? Also I am wondering what you think Syaoran would like as a gift, as well as Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. I have a faint idea but I want to hear your ideas just in case they are better than mine which they are probably are anyway!

Please review if you want to hear more of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Back with another chapter! Wow two in the same week that has to be good but I decided to update since I was kind of bored. :D Anyway I love the reviews you have sent me and because of them I have gotten a few more ideas I could use and thank you everybody that has sent me an idea for this story. Oh you guys a lot hey this could be the reason why I am putting up this chapter so early instead of my weekly ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the storyline that fits this I just thought it would be cute if they could actually make an episode with this story line but it would probable take awhile though.

Anyway on with the story

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It has to be lucky I mean isn't green Syaoran's favorite color? But I could have gotten anybody I mean I bet I most likely got one of the fan girls or something like that. I could feel Syaoran tense up a bit as he got a pale pink piece of paper out and just stare at it with what looked like a glimmer of hope in his eyes? Anyway back to mine. I slowly started to unfold the green paper hoping that I would get Syaoran the whole way.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I looked at the pale pink piece of paper feeling a bit of hope inside me as I continued to stare at it. I looked up a bit as Sakura was slowly opening hers and for a moment there I wished that she would get my name but knowing the possibilities she might of gotten one of the guys names or most likely. My fingers slowly felt numb as I unfolded the piece of paper hoping to get Sakura all the way.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

On that dark piece of blue paper I had gotten the name that I was secretly wishing for. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the name that was written on the piece of paper in black ink pen. I always had a crush on Eriol Hiiragizawa when he moved here from England. Of course it was not at first but as I a slowly gradually knew him it instantly turned into a crush then love. I never told him this since telling somebody is always harder than it looks but I hope that now I am able to tell him.

**Eriol's P.O.V**

I took the last piece of paper that was in the hat and pulled out a dark lavender one. I knew right then and there I had gotten the person that I wanted. Tomoyo Daidouji was that one person that I wanted. I did not open the little piece of paper yep but knew right away that it was her. I just smiled my secret smile and stared straight ahead knowing that today was a very lucky day for me.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Slowly I opened the green paper and slowly the letters were unfolded till I could get the full name. What was written on that piece of paper was….

Syaoran Li

"Yes," cried out Sakura suddenly but sank back down when she heard everybody laugh at her and getting weird looks from the sensei and just about ever student.

"Hoe," said Sakura softly as she felt herself as she felt her face blush red and felt an intense heat coming off of her.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I jumped a bit when I heard Sakura shout out Yes to the whole entire classroom. Whoever she got must be a really lucky person I thought as I slowly opened mine. My fingers trembled slightly as I opened the piece of pale pink paper and saw on the paper was……

Sakura Kinomoto

"KAMI THANK YOU," Syaoran yelled out as he jumped up with his fist in the air for victory.

**Normal P.O.V**

Syaoran suddenly realized what he did when the entire fan club of girls was suddenly whispering about him getting them that he sat down with a face redder than a tomato.

Sakura was surprised when Syaoran yelled that out when he opened his piece of paper. I wonder who he got thought Sakura as she held the green piece of paper with his name written on it close to her heart.

**After class during lunch with Sakura and Tomoyo**

"Sakura who did you get to make you yell that out to the whole entire class?" asked Tomoyo with wonder in her dark lavender eyes.

"I got Syaoran," whispered Sakura to Tomoyo.

"Oh my goodness Sakura your wish has come true," squealed Tomoyo for she always knew that Sakura liked Syaoran more than a friend after they met.

"I know but who did you get," asked Sakura.

"I got Eriol Hiiragizawa," said Tomoyo.

"That is so awesome," said Sakura who was bursting with happiness.

"What are you going to get Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo who was eating her packed lunch.

"Hoe I don't know what I will get him. I don't even know what he wants," said Sakura worryingly.

"Don't worry Sakura I will help you find a present for him. And while we are doing that you can help me with Eriol's present," said Tomoyo.

"It's a deal! When do you want to go shopping then?" asked Sakura.

"How about tomorrow I have choir today after school," said Tomoyo.

"Agreed," said Sakura as she finished off her packed lunch.

**With Syaoran and Eriol**

"So my cute little descendent who did you get to make you yell out like that during class?" asked Eriol.

"Don't call me that," said Syaoran as he sent daggered glares at Eriol.

"So who did you get then," said Eriol again while ignoring what Syaoran had just said.

"Sakura," said Syaoran as turned a bright red.

"Oh so is my cute little descendent going to actually ask her out this year," said Eriol with a laugh.

"Shut up. Who did you get?" asked Syaoran.

"Tomoyo Daidouji of course," replied Eriol simply.

"Oh really that's……Hey wait a moment I did not see you open the piece of paper so how do you know?" asked Syaoran.

"Because I know and here if you want to see if I am lying or not," said Eriol who threw the dark lavender piece of paper at Syaoran.

Syaoran unfolded the piece of paper and right there it said the name

Tomoyo Daidouji

"How did you know that?" asked Syaoran as he handed back the paper to Eriol.

"Just my ways my cute little descendent; anyway let me ask you this. What are you going to get Sakura anyway?" asked Eriol.

"Um….uh…….I don't know," said Syaoran after awhile of thinking, "What are you going to get for Tomoyo?"

"I do not know either," said Eriol as the glint in his eyes that he always had went away.

"Want to go shopping today then so we can get a few ideas?" asked Syaoran after awhile of thinking.

"I can't I have to go play the piano for the choir group today," said Eriol as he thought about being in the choir room with Tomoyo, "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrows great," replied Syaoran who was deep in thought again.

**Choir room**

Eriol let his hands fly over the piano keys as if nothing was controlling them while they played the sweet music. Eriol listened from where he was sitting to the people who were singing but he could only hear one sweet voice from the rest. Tomoyo was a great singer since day one and that was one reason why he loved her so much. Her sweet voice flew above the rest of everybody else's as she sang the song following the music as she sang.

Tomoyo sang the song with her voice carrying out the notes soft and powerful at the same time. Yet all the time she was singing she was nervous for less than four yards away was Eriol who was playing the piano. He is so talented she thought as she continued to sing.

For that whole hour and fifteen minutes they both wished and hoped that the day would never end and they could stay like this forever.

**In the park**

Sakura skated past the trees backwards looking at the cherry blossom tree's bare limbs wanting it to be spring soon so she could see the cherry blossom's surrounding the whole entire park in its beauty. Sakura turned around quickly but still having her clumsiness she tripped over and squeezed her eyes shut tightly waiting for the impact of the cold cement floor. But it never came.

Sakura felt herself being held by something warm making Sakura open her eyes slowly to see worried intense amber eyes looking at her worryingly.

"Hoe Syaoran," said Sakura when she suddenly realized who it was while blushing heavily.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he got Sakura right up but still held her softly in his arms.

"Yes Syaoran thank you for catching me," said Sakura as she continued to look into his intense amber eyes.

"Well I am use to it," Syaoran chuckled quietly as he to continued to stare into Sakura's green emerald green eyes.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

So what do you think? I know this chapter was a bit fast but I think I am going to come back later and do some reediting later on when all the chapters are finished. So please tell me what you think and please review for this story.

Also again thank you for the gift ideas and if anybody has any ideas for them please submit them to me so I can see what you think they should be given. Also if you are wondering there should be only two or three chapters left so please read and review the chapters!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey another chapter in Secret Santa is here again!! Thank you all who reviewed I love you all! Also since I got a review that made me really start to think on how long this story was to be I decided to make it even longer! So I hope you will love this one and don't forget to review because that is the best Christmas present ever and all flames will help to make the fire.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So how have you been doing?" asked Sakura as she continued to stare into Syaoran's intense amber eyes.

"Great," replied Syaoran as his hands slowly dropped down from holding her in his soft embrace.

Sakura felt herself get colder suddenly as the warm embrace suddenly disappeared for she wished that he would of just stayed like that holding her forever.

"Syaoran why did you disappear like that so suddenly?" asked a seductive voice that belonged to none other than Jacquelyn Ninomori who was now attaching herself to Syaoran's arm.

"I wanted to talk to Sakura since we have not talked in a long time," replied Syaoran who was starting to loose all feeling in his arms.

"Oh Kinomoto it is you," said Jacquelyn as she looked at Sakura with a careful eye seeing that they were at a very close distance.

"Hello Ninomori chan," said Sakura as she felt her heart break a bit as she saw how Jacquelyn was hanging off of Syaoran's arm.

"Come on Syaoran we are going to miss the movie," said Jacquelyn as she tugged Syaoran away from Sakura.

"Um I will see you later Sakura," said Syaoran as he helplessly walked away.

Sakura turned around and skated on home and did not turn around to watch Syaoran's retreating figure for if she did she would of saw Syaoran look back at her many times.

Why do you make my heart feel like it wants to break into a million tiny pieces? Why do you have such an affect on me anyway? I mean I know I love you but why can't I just say that to you right now. Oh well as long as you are happy I am happy thought Sakura as she skated silently to her house.

The house was silent for her father was away teaching till late and her brother Touya was working late so she would not be able to see them till tomorrow morning. Sakura slowly made her way upstairs to her room where she flopped down on her bed where she made Kero jump up from his nap.

"Hey Sakura how was school?" asked Kero.

"Great we have a project called Secret Santa and I drew out Syaoran's name from the hat so I have to buy him a present," replied Sakura as she tried to sound cheerful to keep her guardian from worrying.

"What! You got that gaki," said Kero.

"He's not a gaki. His name is Syaoran Li," said Sakura as she put her school stuff back in the right place.

"Yeah well he will always be a gaki to me ever since he tried to take the Clow Cards away from you," muttered Kero as he looked at the Clow Cards which were now the Sakura Cards while Sakura took them from her bag and put them on her desk.

"But that was so long ago I mean he changed," said Sakura.

Before Kero could reply back Sakura's pink cell phone with cherry blossoms rang.

"Hello," said Sakura as she sat back down on the bed.

"Sakura it is me Tomoyo," said Tomoyo as she was making new design ideas for Sakura's dress.

"Hey Tomoyo, so are we still on for the mall tomorrow to look for gifts?" asked Sakura.

"Defiantly, I am still wondering what Eriol would like for Christmas though. Any Ideas?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well I am clueless as what to get Syaoran for Christmas since well it has been a long time since we actually had a talk with each other since middle school," said Sakura remembering that the last time they had ever talked that much was during the eighth grade before Syaoran was captain of the soccer team and was being chased by hyper active girls.

"I know. I really miss talking to them," said Tomoyo remembering when Eriol made co- captain of the team and was being chased by other hyper active girls.

"Well at least we still talk to them from time to time," said Sakura who tried to think of something positive out of all of this.

"Yes that is true. Oh well we will think of something," said Tomoyo brightly as they continued to talk for the rest of the night.

**6am**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, rang Sakura's alarm clock as Sakura tried desperately to turn it off.

"Why did you set it for that early anyway? You don't have to go do the class room chores till 7," said Kero who rubbed his tired eyes.

"I know but Syaoran did all of them yesterday and well I feel kind of bad for that so I am going to try and do most of them and hopefully all of them today," said Sakura as she jumped into her uniform.

"That gaki again," huffed Kero before falling asleep while dreaming of fudge and cakes.

Sakura silently went downstairs for her father and brother was still asleep and whispered a quiet hello to her mother.

Then carefully writing on the board saying that she had to go to school early and grabbing a granola bar skated her way to school.

Sakura wrapped the black knee length coat tighter around her wishing that the uniform would be a bit longer as the cold bitter December wind blew harder as she continued to skate her way to school.

Arriving at school Sakura saw a few early people standing and chatting not paying any attention to her or the cold wind that was continuingly blowing.

Sakura slid open the classroom door and turned on the lights making the shadows disappear and brightly lighting the room. Chalk and dust was the only thing that was lingering in the air as Sakura picked up a piece of chalk and started to write down the dates that were needed.

After an hour had passed and Sakura was just about done with everything, she even had some of the afternoon chores taken care of as well!

After laying the last book on Syaoran's desk Sakura sat in her own desk tired and exhausted wondering when Syaoran would get in here before falling into a sleep stage. Just then the class room door slid open and in came Syaoran Li.

Syaoran looked at the board for a moment not noticing Sakura but then did a double back.

"What the," said Syaoran as he looked back at the board and saw that everything was done.

Syaoran looked toward the back of the class and saw non other than Sakura Kinomoto silently sleeping.

Wow she looks so cute when she is sleeping. I wish I could tell her how I felt at least but she might just think I am an idiot thought Syaoran as he made his way toward her.

"Sakura wake up," said Syaoran as he gently shook her.

Sakura opened an emerald green eye and blushed slightly when she found Syaoran a few inches away from her.

"Good morning Syaoran," said Sakura as she immediately sat up straight.

"Good morning to you too, what time did you get here to complete all of the chores?" asked Syaoran as he looked around surprised that even the evening chores were half way completed.

"Oh not that early I decided that since you had to do them all yesterday I would do that today," said Sakura.

"But I did not do half of the afternoon chores by myself," said Syaoran as he ran a hand through his messy chocolate brown hair.

"Yes well just to pay you back," said Sakura as she smiled at Syaoran which made him faintly blush.

"Thanks," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.

Before anything else could be said Syaoran's fan club and friends came rushing in.

"Syaoran tell us about your date with Jacquelyn," said a few of the soccer team guys as they surrounded him leaving Sakura out of the cluster.

"Boring as usual she would not stop talking," said Syaoran who tried to push last night behind him. The only reason he went was because he was pushed into it suddenly and him being nice could not refuse.

"Yeah but you got to admit she is hot," said one of the soccer team guys.

After hearing that Sakura ignored them and waited for Tomoyo to come in which she did in five minutes with Eriol beside her.

"Good morning Tomoyo, Eriol," said Sakura as they came closer.

"Good morning Sakura," said Eriol after he put his things down and gave a mysterious smile to them and went to talk with Syaoran.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Sakura as she looked at Tomoyo who was slightly red.

"Oh we met on the way to school and you know just started talking," said Tomoyo happily.

"Just like old times huh," said Sakura as she looked at Syaoran and Eriol who were having fun talking with the other teammates.

"Yep just like old times," agreed Tomoyo.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So what do you think? Sorry it was mainly Sakura and Syaoran but I tried to stay with Tomoyo and Eriol but that kind of failed. Oh well shopping is the next chapter in this story well maybe depends on what I want to happen like I want something else to happen but oh well I bet I will get some more ideas later. All are free to give me some advice if you wish. Please review and remember Syaoran and Sakura together forever.

Also once again thank you for the gift ideas love you all for all the help you gave me. I got Eriol's present down and Tomoyo's and an idea or two for Sakura and Syaoran but if anybody has an idea for either four of them please send in the idea. You know what they say the more ideas the merrier.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again I am here again out with a new chapter to Secret Santa! Ok I noticed some of you were confused with the story when Tomoyo said just like old times. It means that use to the whole gang (Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo) use to hang out all the time but as they grew up they split apart but still talked every now and then. Now as for Syaoran and Jacquelyn there is an explanation for this. Syaoran was how you would say pushed into it and well you can use your own imaginations for that. Also thank you so much for the gift ideas and still taking any ideas. I have the gifts down but I still love to see you guys wanting to give me ideas lol. Also thank you for reviewing the story so far it makes a great holiday gift and I am very happy because of that! Also and don't worry last one I have made a new story called Lost Memories. So if you can please review that story if you wish even though I kind of made it on Monday so it would only be new to some people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the idea of Secret Santa

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hoe I can't believe Terada sprung up a math quiz today," said Sakura knowing that she did just bad on that test.

"Don't worry Sakura you will do fine on it. You did great on the last one," said Tomoyo who was trying to cheer Sakura up.

"That is true I mean I almost made an 'A'." said Sakura thinking of the 88 she had gotten on her last test.

"That is the spirit," said Chiharu with a smile.

"Do you guys want to come with us to get some ice cream after school?" asked Rika as she put her stuff away in her backpack.

"I wish we could but we have to go Secret Santa shopping," replied Tomoyo.

"Did you know that in Secret Santa the girls would all get boys and whoever they would get they would be destined to be together forever there whole entire life," said Takashi (1) with his eyes closed and his pointer finger aimed up like a professor.

"Oh wow really," said Sakura who was the only one that talked her emerald green eyes shining for a moment.

Suddenly Chiharu whacked him on the head and said, "Don't believe him for a second. He is always making things like this up."

"But I am telling the truth this time," replied Takashi.

"Sure you are," said Chiharu who dragged him out of the door.

"See you later Sakura, Tomoyo," said Rika with a smile as she followed her two crazy friends out the door.

"Hey I wanted some ice cream too you know," said Kero who had suddenly popped out of Sakura's backpack.

"Kero," said Sakura surprisingly and stuffed him back into her backpack.

Sakura then looked up and saw that some of the guys and girls that were still left in the room were all staring at her and some were even whispering about her. With a slight blush Sakura walked out of the room with Tomoyo following behind her and once out of sight Sakura opened her backpack again to reveal a rather smashed Kero.

"What did you do that for?" said Kero who was now rubbing his head.

"You know you can't do that out in public and how did you get in my backpack anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Well when you left I remembered that you had to go shopping for that gaki so then I remembered that the mall has great snacks so I snuck in after I realized that," said Kero simply.

"One he is not a gaki his name is Syaoran LI and second of all why couldn't you just tell me that and not risk being seen," said Sakura.

"Because you always say no," said Kero.

"Come on guys the mall awaits us and anyway we will get you some chocolate if you are good while we are there," replied Tomoyo with a laugh as she watched Sakura and the tiny teddy bear like guardian arguing.

"Yea I knew I liked you the moment I saw you Tomoyo," said Kero as he flew gladly to Tomoyo.

"That is if only you are good though," said Tomoyo which made Kero's wings droop.

"I knew there was a catch," said Kero as he flew back into Sakura's dark and crowded backpack.

**With Syaoran and Eriol**

"You know after shopping for the past what seems like a thousand hours I wonder why my mom and sisters love to shop," said Syaoran as he rubbed his head in annoyance remembering that about everyday either his mom or his four over hyper active sisters would always come home with something in big huge bags from shops.

"We've only been in here for ten minutes my cute little descendent. Now what I don't get is that when there was a terrible danger going after Sakura you jumped right up but on the other hand shopping you can't take it even for ten minutes," said Eriol jokingly.

"Be quiet," said Syaoran who blushed heavily as he heard Eriol remind him of every time he saved Sakura from danger, and when he could hold her in his arms safely and soundly and without a worry in the world.

"Come on this store looks promising," said Eriol as he walked in leaving Syaoran running after him.

**With Sakura and Tomoyo and the hidden Kero**

"Here Kero this will hopefully hold you out until we get out of here," said Sakura as she placed a huge chocolate bar in her backpack which Kero took gladly and soon they heard munching sounds.

"Tomoyo where do you….," began Sakura but stopped when she saw Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo was staring at a designing store with eyes shining brighter than any star in the galaxy.

"Come on Sakura I bet I can find fabulous designs for you in there," said Tomoyo who suddenly pulled her to the store faster than anybody Sakura knew could.

"Hoe," said Sakura as she was then surrounded by cloth flying from everywhere, off the racks, off the floor, off the windows, and even off the ceiling.

"Um Tomoyo aren't you done yet?" asked Sakura as she pulled off a purple silk cloth off of her head as she watched Tomoyo choosing string color next.

"Yes Sakura I just chose the best fabric for you and I hope it comes in handy," said Tomoyo who had a mischievous gleam in her eye and stuffed a piece of fabric into her bag.

"Then lets go find some gifts for Secret Santa I am afraid that Kero is almost done with the chocolate bar," replied Sakura as she hurried Tomoyo out of the store.

"So what do you think you want to get Eriol?" asked Sakura as she looked at all the Christmas decorations that were going on inside the mall.

"Well I want something that reminds him of the piano since he loves to play it a lot and he does play it for choir," replied Tomoyo who looked through the windows, "What are you going to get Syaoran?"

"Oh well I was um well I still do not know," said Sakura as she looked down.

"Don't worry Sakura I bet you will find something for him sooner or later," said Tomoyo.

"Better be sooner then later," replied Sakura.

**Syaoran and Eriol**

"Any ideas yet?" asked Syaoran as they had just walked the entire mall twice.

"No luck here yet," replied Eriol with a sigh.

"Now I wish my sisters were here to help us with this," said Syaoran as he remembered that his sisters had all the tips for shopping for gifts.

"Why don't you call them then?" asked Eriol.

"You want me to go into the shark pit," said Syaoran as he looked at Eriol with surprise.

"Yes," replied Eriol simply.

"Some friend you are," said Syaoran as he took out his cell phone and dialed the number.

After a few rings somebody answered.

"Hello this is Xiefa Li (2) is this you Syaoran," said Xiefa who was Syaoran's older and a little bit more mature sister.

"Yeah Xiefa it is me. I need some advice about something," said Syaoran.

"Really like what kind of advice?" asked Xiefa.

"Well you see what would you give to a girl as a gift?" asked Syaoran as he ran his hand through his already messy hair knowing what was about to happen next.

Just then four hyper active voices yelled through the phone.

"A huge diamond ring," said Feimei, "I mean you would not give a gift to just anybody would you Syaoran?"

"No give her a totally cute outfit," said another one of his sisters voices (3).

"No give her some totally awesome necklace," said another voice.

"Giver her what you think you should give her and invite her out to dinner," said Xiefa after retrieving her cell phone from her other three sisters.

"KAWAII THAT IS PERFECT," three other voices yelled over the phone before it suddenly hung up.

"Well there is your answer Syaoran. I think I just found mine," replied Eriol who walked up toward a store leaving Syaoran thinking about Xiefa's idea.

**Meanwhile with Sakura and Tomoyo**

"How about you call your brother and ask him what he think," said Tomoyo after awhile of thinking.

"You're right I should call him and see what he thinks," said Sakura as she got out her cell phone and dialed home.

"What is it kaijuu?" said non other than Touya Kinomoto as he answered the phone.

"I am not a monster and anyway I have something I need to ask you," said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Touya.

"What kind of a present would you give a guy to?" asked Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," shouted Touya as he gripped the phone so hard it could of broke right there and then.

"Sakura chan ignore him for now. So what were you asking?" asked Yukito as he took the phone out of a fuming Touya's hands.

"What kind of a gift would you give to a guy," said Sakura again.

"Is it for Li kun?" asked Yukito and in the background Sakura heard her brother yell out, "That Gaki!!"

"Yes," said Sakura who was trying her best to ignore Touya who now seemed to try to take the phone out of Yukito's hands.

"I suggest something that he would like. You know him probably better than anybody so I suggest you go with what you think is right Sakura chan," replied Yukito.

"Thanks Yukito I just got the perfect idea," said Sakura with a bright smile.

"You're welcome Sakura chan," said Yukito with a laugh who hung up but not before Sakura heard, "He better not do anything funny," from Touya.

"So Sakura did you get any good advice?" asked Tomoyo.

"I think so but for now lets go look some more," replied Sakura who had the perfect gift in mind.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Yes I know very weak I am very sorry. Please forgive me but the next chapter will be loads better I promise. Well I think so at least. I am also sorry it is so short but I need the next chapter to be the next to last chapter and that is where they get the presents do please forgive me once again.

I think his name is Takashi well his last name at least and if it isn't then sorry.

I am totally positive that is one of his sister's names and if it isn't then sorry.

Yep the other two names sorry about that. Gets nervous and disappears.

Please review and you will get awarded with more pairings!!! If that even made any since to anybody out there and if it did then yea I did my job.

Also thank you so much Princess MiHana for giving me the ticket idea! I am so using that but I am going to spruce it up again. Once again thank you so much!

Also thank you everybody else for the gift ideas and if you want to please send in more ideas!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok my goal is for this story to be finished up on Christmas well at least till Friday or Saturday at least! So be prepared for fast updates unless I am too lazy to do that and lots of Syaoran + Sakura and lots of Eriol + Tomoyo! Anyway I hope you enjoy and please check out my newest story Lost Memories a part of the first chapter will be posted at the bottom so if anybody is interested please come check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the idea of Secret Santa as in the real thing not this story that you are reading now.

The Gifts

"What do you think about this one?" asked Syaoran as he showed Eriol a brown cuddly teddy bear.

"Looks great," replied Eriol who was sitting in the opposite direction not really looking.

"You have said that about the last hundred I showed you," said Syaoran as he shifted through the many piles of teddy bears trying to find the best one.

"Well it is just a bear right?" replied Eriol as he turned around and shifted through the many bears in the same pile.

"Would you say that if you were giving it to Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran as he tossed a teddy bear that looked a lot like Kero out of the way saving that for a very, very, very, very last resort.

"Well yeah I guess you are right," replied Eriol defeated as he threw a Suppi look alike away as well.

"I found the perfect one," said Syaoran at last after having searched through the whole entire mountain of plush while showing Eriol a perfect bear. Not too stuffed yet not too under stuffed with chocolate brow fur and a nice smile with great big amber eyes and a red bow on it. (1)

"That's great. Now lets get out of here and go home," said Eriol as he picked up a red and green bag that held Tomoyo's gift in it.

"Ok I will get the dinner reservations at home then," said Syaoran after he paid for the bear.

**With Tomoyo and Sakura**

"What do you think about this one?" asked Tomoyo as she showed Sakura a miniature grand piano made out of silver and you could even play on it if you had the small enough fingers for it.

"That would be so awesome for Eriol," said Sakura as she looked how Tomoyo's eyes were gleaming.

"Yes but I think I will get his name engraved on it though," said Tomoyo as she handed the miniature grand sized piano to the owner of the store with Eriol Hiiragizawa written on a piece of paper.

"I bet he will love it," said Sakura as she stared at how the piano was gleaming in the light.

"Oh I sure hope so. I also know that Syaoran will just love what you got him though," said Tomoyo with a gleam in her eyes.

"It's nothing really that special I mean if I had more time I could of thought of something better," replied Sakura as she leaned across the glass counter waiting for both of there engravings to finish.

"Yes but you actually wrote the word love on there though, and if he does not get the message then he should really get a big smack to reality," said Tomoyo.

"But Tomoyo it is written in Latin though and I doubt Syaoran knows Latin though," replied Sakura.

"That gaki I am surprised he knows anything," said Kero as she pushed his yellow face out of Sakura's bag.

"Kero what are you doing," whispered Sakura harshly making sure nobody was watching.

"You know how hard it is to actually breathe in that bag of yours," replied Kero as he pretended to take in deep huge breaths.

"Don't worry Kero after this we will go get some ice cream," said Tomoyo as she pushed Kero back in the bag.

"Here you go miss. Both of them had been engraved with the words that are needed," said the shop owner as he came out with both of there items.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. Yep that is perfect," said Tomoyo as she read his name off of the piano's front.

"Mei Amo tui meus parva lupa. (2) This is perfect as well," said Sakura as her emerald green eyes danced with happiness as she put Syaoran's gift back in the box hoping that he would love it.

"I bet he will know what it means by just looking at it," whispered Tomoyo as she gently placed Eriol's gift into a midnight blue box and sighed with happiness.

"I hope so too. Now lets go get some ice cream for Kero before he jumps out again," laughed Sakura as they both walked out of the store and to the ice cream parlor to a secluded booth.

"You know we should do this more often," said Kero as he ate a big scoop of vanilla ice cream that had fudge chunks, whip cream, fudge, and cherries on top of it into his mouth.

"Yeah but you are robbing me of my money," said Sakura who moved the plant a little bit closer to Kero for having a teddy bear like guardian even had its disadvantages.

"That's what you get for buying that gaki such an expensive gift," argued back Kero.

"His name is Syaoran Li and it was worth it," replied Sakura.

"Oh Sakura you are so kawaii when you and Kero are fighting each other. I wish I had my camera here with me but sadly I need to get it fixed," said Tomoyo who was missing her camera very much.

"Hoe," said Sakura as Kero sweat dropped a bit as he ate his ice cream.

**The next day at school**

"Ok class I am going to pass back your math tests and please don't forget to bring your gifts tomorrow for that is when we exchange them," said Terada as he passed back the math tests to everybody.

Terada then came to Sakura's desk and laid her test face down like he did with everybody else's and laid down Tomoyo's followed by Syaoran's and Eriol's.

"Sakura how did you do?" whispered Tomoyo as she looked at her grade which was a 95.

"Not that bad really," said Sakura as she showed Tomoyo her grade which was a well deserved 91!

"See Sakura I knew you could do it," whispered back Tomoyo who was really wishing she had her camera to capture this Kodiak moment.

"Congrats Sakura," said Syaoran who was listening in on the conversation.

"Thanks Syaoran! What did you make?" asked Sakura.

"Perfect score," replied Syaoran as he showed Sakura a perfect 100 on his test.

"Hoe you were always so good at math," said Sakura which made Syaoran blush a bit.

"Thanks Sakura," Syaoran managed to choke out as he looked down on his own math paper.

"How about you Eriol?" asked Tomoyo as she looked at Eriol with her dark lavender eyes staring right into Eriol's making Eriol freeze for a moment.

"Same as Syaoran," replied Eriol as soon as he unfroze and showing his paper to them with a perfect 100 written in red ink.

"So have you gotten your Secret Santa done yet?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah we just got it done yesterday," replied Syaoran as he put up his test.

"Really same here who did you get?" asked Tomoyo while flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder that was really bothering her.

"Um… well… you know we can't tell," replied Syaoran uncomfortably not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Who did you guys get?" asked Eriol trying to change the subject.

"Oh you know. People," replied Tomoyo with a nervous laugh.

"Kinomoto, Li, Daidouji, Hiiragizawa," is there something you wish to share with the class," said Terada sensei as soon as he got done passing out the test and was at the chalkboard.

"No sensei," they said at the same time dropping the subject altogether.

"Good. Then please pay attention and keep your chatting till later," said Terada as he picked up a piece of chalk and started to put problems up on the board.

"That was close. So very close," all four of them thought as they picked up there pencils and paper and copied down the work that was written.

**At lunch**

"So did you wrap Syaoran's present yet?" asked Tomoyo as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"No not yet. I am going to wrap it tonight. It was already a pain coming home to Touya and him having to breathe down your neck about Syaoran," replied Sakura thinking of the twenty questions from Touya.

**Flashback**

"I'm home," called out a tired Sakura as she closed the front door.

"So what did you get that gaki?" asked an annoyed Touya stopping Sakura from going up the stairs.

"Oh you know just a gift," replied Sakura as she was thinking about the gift in her bag.

"Why did you even get something for him anyway?" asked Touya his eyes staring at her backpack.

"Because we had to," replied Sakura quickly before running up the stairs.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet you know that," yelled Touya but was pulled back away from the stairs by Yukito.

"Leave her alone," said Yukito with a laugh at how protective Touya was at Sakura.

"But that gaki," said Touya before being dragged back in the kitchen by Yukito.

There I am done for now. Sorry if it was mainly just talking and filling in but hey I need a big something for the last chapter!! I hope that you enjoyed this one and please review.

Ok now you have the description of the bear but does it look or sound familiar to any of you? Because if it does then I have done my job, well part of it, and if it does not remind you of anybody then I will say who in the next chapter!!!!

It is in Latin. Sorry my Latin is still rusty!!

Read and review!!!

I want to thank Lynne102 for the idea of the bear and Kinomotoblossom for the gift ideas. You hear a round of applause. Without them this chapter would not of went up for at least another week!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Another Secret Santa chapter!!! This is going to be the next to last depending on if everything goes great and if my mind does not get ahead of me. Anyway thank you for all who has reviewed this story it makes me very happy to have reviews!! Also in this chapter you will find out what Tomoyo got and what Syaoran got and where Syaoran is taking Sakura to and what Eriol and Tomoyo are going to do so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura if I did then hey Sakura and Syaoran would have been married by now if they were old enough.

**Late that night at the Kinomoto House**

"Sakura maybe you should of gotten this gift wrapped at the store," said Kero who had wrapping paper all over him and sticky bows on each of his ears.

"Hoe but Kero we are almost done," said Sakura as she showed Kero the gift which was all wrapped in an emerald green paper with a bright thick shiny red ribbon that just needed to be tied down.

"Ok one more time," said Kero who laid his tail down in between where the ribbon intersected in order to help Sakura tie a perfect bow.

"I got it," said a happy Sakura as she pulled the two ribbon ends in order for it to be tight and not fall out.

"That's great Sakura but how about letting my tail out," said Kero who was trying to pull his tail out of the bow as best as he could.

**At Syaoran's house**

"How in the world do people do this," said Syaoran as he tried to wrap Sakura's present together but failed dramatically.

A bear sat in the middle of what use to be a whole piece of pale pink wrapping paper with cherry blossoms but was now wrinkled and had holes covering itself every few inches.

"Master Li maybe you should try putting the bear into a box and then wrapping it. It is a lot easier," said Wei who was his butler but was like a second father to Syaoran.

"That's a perfect idea Wei," said Syaoran who ran about his room trying to find a box.

**After awhile**

"There Wei what do you think?" asked Syaoran as he showed Wei a perfectly wrapped box with a bow on top.

"That is great Master Li but did you put the tickets in there?" asked Wei as he looked at the tickets that were lying on Syaoran's dresser.

**Tomoyo's house**

"Oh I hope Eriol Kun will love this," said Tomoyo to nobody as she placed his gift on her dresser where the shiny midnight blue wrapping paper gleamed with a lavender bow on top to finish the effect.

"The gift had taken her less than five minutes to wrap with the only problem was the misplacement of the tape.

Now to wrap Sakura's gift up thought Tomoyo as her eyes filled with stars and looked at Sakura's newest outfit that she had created.

**Eriol's house**

Eriol looked at the gift with no wrapping paper, bows, or ribbon in sight. He smiled his mysterious smile and quickly snapped his fingers and there appeared Tomoyo's perfectly wrapped Christmas present.

Who ever said being Clow's half reincarnation was just fooling around was totally wrong. It came in handy every now and then.

**Back with Sakura**

"Next time you should really get it gift wrapped at the store," said Kero who was rubbing his now bandaged tail.

"Sorry Kero but it looks so much prettier that we have done it and it has that feeling to it," said Sakura as she looked at the wrapped package on her dresser.

"Whatever just get to sleep and give that present to that gaki and all will be good," said Kero who rubbed his eyes and went to sleep dreaming about cake and gingerbread men.

"His name is Syaoran Li," murmured Sakura as she closed her eyes inviting the tiredness to take over her.

…………………

"Hoe I can't believe I slept late again," said a very breathless Sakura as she ran down the hallway and opened the sliding door and collided with somebody.

"I'm so sorry," began Sakura but suddenly saw intense amber eyes staring right down at her.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Syaoran his amber eyes held worry.

"Yes Syaoran I am so sorry for colliding into you," said Sakura who blushed a little.

"Don't worry I am use to it," replied Syaoran with a laugh.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran laughed and then looked up and whispered to her, "Look there is a mistletoe above us."

Before Sakura could respond she felt his soft lips touch hers and his arms hug me hard as if to never let me go. He tasted to me of chocolate and spice that I never wanted to leave. All I could do was kiss him back and that was all I needed.

"I love you Sakura," whispered Syaoran as he broke the kiss his intense amber eyes staring into hers.

"I love you as well," said Sakura as she kissed Syaoran back in which he deeply invited.

Just then Sakura felt something slip out from under her.

…………..

"Wake up will you," yelled Kero with all his might as he had just pulled out the pillow from under Sakura making her land on the floor with a thump.

"Kero what was that for," hissed Sakura who wished that she could still be back in her dream even though it seemed a bit too real.

"Well besides the fact that you have classroom chores with that gaki I suggest that you get up in order to not be late," said Kero.

"Hoe," yelled Sakura as she looked at her pink clock to see that it was once again 7a.m.

"They never learn," said Kero who crossed his arms while looking at Sakura trying to fit everything in her backpack.

"Morning," said Sakura as she screeched to a halt in front of Touya who was the only person up since her father went out for the archeological dig.

"You know how loud those sounds you made were kaijuu," said Touya as he placed Sakura's breakfast down.

"I am not a monster," said Sakura who desperately tried to stomp on his foot but failed.

"You need to get a few more new moves. You think after so long I would still fall for that," said Touya with a smirk as he saw how Sakura was squirming.

One day I will get you good Touya thought Sakura as she clenched her fist in daydream of a victory where she could finally get Touya good.

"Come on kaijuu you don't want to be late for school do you now?" asked Touya as he broke Sakura's daydream.

"I'm not a monster," said Sakura as she tried to stomp on his foot but he moved out of the way again but not fast enough for Sakura's other foot to stomp on it.

"Ouch that hurt. Why did you do that," said a very annoyed Touya.

"You asked for it," said Sakura as she swallowed the last remaining of her breakfast and went to school leaving Touya to nurse his poor foot.

**Meanwhile**

Syaoran slid open the classroom door upon just arriving a little late due to the fact that he had forgotten the tickets so he had to unwrap the present for Sakura and wrap it back up. Who knew how his sisters could wrap all those gifts in only a day surprised him as he put his backpack down and the package?

Sakura must be running late again Syaoran said to himself as he laughed silently as he began writing the dates upon the chalkboard.

**Back with Sakura**

He better not of done the entire classroom chores yet thought Sakura as she stumbled upon the steps into the school and raced up the stairs to the classroom.

Sakura slid open the door and saw Syaoran by the board with a piece of chalk in his hands glad that he had just started.

"Good morning Syaoran," said Sakura as she stepped inside.

"Morning Sakura," said Syaoran with a smile as he looked at her.

"Watch out for the mistletoe above your head. The…. Um... girls decided to do that for fun," said Syaoran as he looked at the mistletoe above her head wishing that he could have been under there.

"Thanks Syaoran," said Sakura as she suddenly remembered her dream making her faintly blush.

**Afterwards**

"Ok you know what today is guys and girls. Today is Secret Santa day and you will be exchanging gifts anytime this period if you want to. This means that you can even give it to them near the end of this period but you may not give it to them five minutes before the break starts," said Terada.

People around Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura wasted no time in giving presents to other people.

Well who is going to go first Sakura or me thought Tomoyo as she reached for Eriol's gift?

I should go first I mean there is nothing wrong in going first since Syaoran is being his stubborn self thought Eriol as he twisted around to face Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo Merry Christmas," said Eriol as he handed her the lavender wrapped gift with pale purple curly ribbons tying it together.

"Thank you Eriol. Here is yours," said Tomoyo as she presented Eriol her gift.

"Thank you Tomoyo," said Eriol who felt happiness that they had gotten each other.

"KAWAII THIS IS SO AWESOME," yelled out Tomoyo as she saw what was inside the box which was a camera that was ten times better than her old one.

"I thought you would love it since your other one got damaged," said Eriol while keeping it under his hat that he had "accidentally" done that.

"I love it," said Tomoyo who suddenly hugged Eriol leaving him speechless.

**After Eriol unwrapped his gift**

"Tomoyo where did you get this, this is perfect," breathed Eriol as he looked closely at the details of the piano.

**With Sakura and Syaoran as Tomoyo and Eriol continue talking**

"Wow who knew that they would get each other," said Syaoran as Sakura faced him.

"Who knows? It might not be entirely impossible," said Sakura as she looked at him.

"Um here you go Sakura," said Syaoran as he pushed the package toward Sakura.

"Like I said it is not impossible," said Sakura with a blush as she pushed her gift for Syaoran toward him.

"I guess your right," said Syaoran as he smiled at her.

………………

"Sakura this is perfect," breathed Syaoran as he unwrapped her gift of a silver watch with a wolf and cherry blossom background in the center and where the 12, 3, 6, and 9 should have been were what seemed like real emeralds in it. The hands on the watch gleamed like diamonds to Syaoran as he continued to smile at it but when he turned it around he was confused.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Sakura with a smile.

"But what does Mei Amo tui meus parva lupa mean?" asked Syaoran as he looked at the engraving.

"That is for you to find out yourself," said Sakura with a soft smile.

"No fair! How about you tell me now," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.

"I will tell you when the time is right," said Sakura as she took hold of the package that Syaoran had given her and was starting to unwrap it.

………….

"Syaoran I love it but what are these?" asked Sakura as she hugged the chocolate brown bear while holding out two pieces of small thick paper.

"This is inviting you to dinner tonight. If you don't mind," whispered Syaoran as he looked at her with hope.

"I'd love to," replied Sakura with a smile.

"Really that's great! Then while we are there you can tell me what this means," said Syaoran still curious what the engraving said.

………………………………

So that is it. Please tell me what you think and don't forget to review for this story!!!

Also I would especially like to thank TamoumatheStarWarrior for the idea of Syaoran's watch and the idea for Tomoyo! Wow two ideas in one review. I love that. Love you for that!!!

Also I love that everybody gave me ideas and if you want to then please continue to give me ideas.

Please review and read this great story. Well it is great to me!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody!! This is the last chapter to Secret Santa and I want to thank everybody that has reviewed for this story. You guys are the greatest. I want to wish everybody a Merry Christmas and hope there holiday is full of fun and cheer. So please read and review this story for it is the last chapter that will be in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Also please stay tune for after this chapter there will be behind the scenes and oh bloopers of course!!!

…………………….

"Oh Sakura chan this is so exciting about your date with Syaoran," squealed Tomoyo as she was filming Sakura with her new camera that Eriol had given her.

"Yes but that engraving on his watch though, maybe I should not of put it on there," said Sakura now feeling embarrassed.

"Oh Sakura don't worry about it. Trust me on this. Now we will have to get you a kawaii dress and it just so happens I got it right here," said Tomoyo who pointed to a gift wrapped present to Sakura which was still in her bag.

"Tomoyo I still have to tell Touya though," said Sakura knowing his reaction.

"Don't worry Sakura. Let's just get it over with now so I can work on your kawaii outfit for the date," said Tomoyo who had bright stars in her eyes.

**At the Kinomoto House**

"You are going out with WHO and WHERE and WHAT was your response," yelled out a very frustrated Touya.

"Syaoran invited me out to dinner tonight and I said yes," said Sakura with a sweat drop fully aware that Tomoyo was filming the whole thing.

"No way are you going out with that GAKI," Touya said while yelling the last part.

"Touya let Sakura go. You can't stop her from growing up," said Yukito after swallowing a sandwich and starting on another.

"Ok you can go but be back at 10 no later," said Touya who knew the whole night he was going to be following them.

"Thank you Touya," said Sakura who raced up the stairs with Tomoyo at her heels before Touya could say another word.

**In Sakura's room**

"You are going out with that GAKI," said Kero yelling the last part as he heard about the days events from Sakura and Tomoyo.

"His name is Syaoran Li and if you keep on doing that then I am not going to give you any sweets when I come back," said Sakura as she talked to Kero.

"Blackmailer," murmured Kero as he watched Tomoyo take out two packages from her bag.

"Here Sakura chan this one is for you. It is the kawaii outfit you are going to wear on your date with Syaoran, and this one is for Kero," said Tomoyo as held her hands up to her face and dreamt of how they would look in there outfits.

"What is this?" asked Kero as he took out a red suit and a small fluffy beard.

"It is your new Christmas outfit Kero. Do you like it?" asked Tomoyo.

"I love it," said Kero as he put it on. It even had a little sack filled with miniature presents and little shoes for Kero to wear.

"Um what do you think," said Sakura as she came back into the room wearing Tomoyo's creation.

"Oh Sakura chan you look beautiful. Syaoran will go head over heels for you," said Tomoyo admiring the way it looked.

Sakura had on a spaghetti strapped pure white dress with a line of pale pink cherry blossoms starting from her left shoulder and ending at her right leg mid thigh.

"Um Tomoyo don't you think it is a bit much?" asked Sakura as she looked in the mirror.

"Of course not Sakura; Syaoran will love you in that dress," said Tomoyo, "And I also made you a jacket to go with it!"

Tomoyo then reached into her backpack and pulled out a white leather like jacket and handed it to Sakura.

"Wow Tomoyo you have outdone yourself," said Sakura as she slipped on the jacket and it fit like a glove as well.

"Sakura you have not seen next years outfit yet," said Tomoyo with her eyes shining brightly.

"Hoe," said Sakura as she looked at Tomoyo who was in her daydream again.

**Meanwhile**

"I still want to know what this engraving means," said Syaoran as he was tossing shirts out onto his bed.

"Where were you while we were in Latin class," said Eriol as he took a white shirt that Syaoran had accidentally tossed over his head while he was trying to find the right shirt.

"You mean you know what it means?" asked Syaoran as he suddenly stopped.

"Maybe," said Eriol simply.

"Then what do you think it says?" asked Syaoran as he slipped the watch off of his wrist that he had not taken off since he got it.

Eriol stared at the silver watch with concentrating eyes before he let out a mysterious smirk.

"You will find out soon enough and let me just say it is a very good sentence," said Eriol as he got up to leave.

"Wait you mean you aren't going to tell me what it means?" said Syaoran as he stopped for a moment with a shirt in his hand.

"Nope, you are going to have to find out for yourself. I have to go meet up with Tomoyo right now anyway," said Eriol as he left a very annoyed Syaoran.

**Back with Sakura and Tomoyo**

_Sakura,_

_Yukito and I left to go out to shop for food. We will probably not be back by the time you leave so just remember BE BACK AT 10PM NO LATER and BE SAFE!!!._

_Signed,_

_Touya_

"Touya already left to buy food with Yukito," said Sakura as she went into the kitchen with Kero and Tomoyo at her heels.

"I still say I should go with you," said Kero who did not like her going out with that gaki tonight.

"Don't worry Kero I will take you to a few bakery shops tonight," said Tomoyo as she placed him inside her bag.

"Are you sure Tomoyo? I mean Kero can be a handful at times," said Sakura as she looked at Kero whose head was popping out of the bag.

"Don't worry Sakura just have fun on your date," said Tomoyo with a smile and an idea running through her head.

**With Syaoran**

Ok it is just 6:59 and I have at least a minute to get a quick check over myself thought Syaoran as he checked the things off in his head.

Nice clean shirt: Check and it is a nice green color if I might add

Did not forget pants or shoes: Remembered them

Bad breath: Nope thanks to that whole entire package of toothpaste

Flowers: Darn I knew I forgot something well can't do anything about that

Hair nice and neat: Um well neat enough for me

Ok I am ready thought Syaoran and checked his new watch again and saw it was exactly 7pm.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Sakura that must be Syaoran knocking at the door now; I will leave the back way," said Tomoyo wither her camera secretly in hand.

"Bye Tomoyo," said Sakura as she went to open up the front door.

Sakura grabbed the doorknob and with one huge breath Sakura opened the door to reveal Syaoran standing there.

"S… S… Sakura you look nice," said Syaoran while stuttering a bit as he looked at Sakura with awe. She was beautiful no wait that was not it she was gorgeous no wait she was much, much, much more than that.

"Thank you Syaoran," said Sakura while surpassing a laugh.

"Shall we go then," said Syaoran who was still in a daze as he held out his arm toward her.

Sakura took his arm as he led her down to his car meanwhile three pairs of eyes were watching them from behind a bush.

"Sakura and Syaoran look perfect together don't they," Tomoyo sighed as she looked through the camera at them.

"Yes they do now how about we get back to tailing them," said Eriol as he saw Syaoran and Sakura get in the car.

"I don't get why you are allowing them to do this," grunted Kero who was in his Santa costume.

**At the Restaurant**

"You'll love this place Sakura. I only went here once when my mother came to town and I loved it," said Syaoran as he helped Sakura out of the car.

"This place cost a fortune," said Sakura as she looked at the restaurant which was called Golden Moon (1).

"Don't worry about it Sakura," said Syaoran with a laugh as he led Sakura inside.

"Yes how may I help you," said a guy at the podium to the entrance of the restaurant.

"I have a reservation under the name of Li" said Syaoran calmly.

"Ah yes Mr. Li it is so wonderful to see you again. I was hoping you would come again one day," he said as he led them inside to a small table for two in a secluded area.

"Your server will be out shortly," he said and left but not before placing down two menus.

"Hoe Syaoran this is all in French," said Sakura as she opened up the menu and looked at the words.

"Yes but everything is good so I will order for you," said Syaoran as he closed his menu and took Sakura's out of her hands and laid it down on top of his.

**Meanwhile**

"That gaki how can he afford such a great place," whispered Touya as he took a peak from behind a big fake bush.

"Touya I don't think this is such a good idea," whispered Yukito as he looked at Sakura and Syaoran who were laughing and eating.

"You can go back if you want but I am staying here all night well at least until they return home at least," said Touya as he put daggered glares at them.

**In the bush next to them**

"Oh I am so glad I am able to film Sakura and Syaoran on there first date," said Tomoyo as she placed the camera steady on a branch.

"Yes and hopefully nothing will disturb them," said Eriol who was holding a hand over Kero's mouth from shouting at Syaoran to get his hands off of Sakura.

**Back with Sakura and Syaoran**

**Syaoran's mind**

I should just spit it out. I should just tell her I love her right now thought Syaoran as he listened to Sakura talk. I mean it is the right time right or should I just do this some other time?

**Regular P.O.V**

"Sakura I have to tell you something," said Syaoran suddenly not realizing what he was about to do.

"Yes," said Sakura as she looked at Syaoran surprised to see him blush a bit.

"Sakura I…I...L…lov…Love you," said Syaoran as looked straight into her emerald green eyes.

"…Syaoran," whispered Sakura as she looked at him with shock.

"I'm sorry about that I should not have said that," said Syaoran after a few seconds of complete silence his intense amber eyes lowered down toward the floor with mixed emotions.

"I love you too Syaoran," said Sakura as she got over her shock.

Syaoran paused for a moment and then looked up and then looked at Sakura.

"You do?" asked Syaoran feeling that his heart was about to fly with happiness.

"Yes I do," said Sakura with a smile.

"Then look up and you will see a mistletoe," said Syaoran.

Before Sakura could look up she was greeted with a nice warm kiss that was very soft and gentle. His arms held her as best as he could since there was a table in-between them.

**Meanwhile**

"Kawaii I got it all on tape," said Tomoyo as she looked through the lens at the now happy couple.

"Yes well um can you help me with Kero here he is about to fly out of my hand," said Eriol as he tried to keep Kero from flying and screaming at the same time.

"That can be taken care of," said Tomoyo as she got out a roll of masking tape with a glint in here eyes.

**Meanwhile in the other bush**

"That gaki is going to pay," said Touya as he was trying to run over to there table but failed as Yukito was trying to hold him back.

**Back with Sakura and Syaoran**

Sakura did not know how long they kissed for who knows how long it had been when they started. It seemed like minutes, hours, days, maybe even years; but Sakura did not care for as long as she had her little wolf with her she was happy as the broke apart for air.

"So tell me are you ever going to tell me the engraving on this watch," said Syaoran with a new light in his eyes.

"Where were you in Latin class," said Sakura as she laughed at the look Syaoran gave her.

"Mei Amo tui meus parva lupa translates into I love you my little wolf," whispered Sakura to Syaoran as he slowly smiled realizing the words.

"That is a perfect sentence," said Syaoran repeating what Eriol had said and kissed her again this time not letting go ever.

………………………..

Chunblossom : And that my friends is a wrap!!

Syaoran and Sakura still kissing

Chunblossom: You guys can you hear me!

Tomoyo: I am guessing we should just leave them here for now and view the bloopers

Eriol: I agree my cute little descendent can take a long time

Touya: HEY GAKI LET GO OF MY SISTER!!!

Yukito: Let's just move onto the bloopers to get Touya's mind off of them

Chunblossom: Ok but where is Kero?

Tomoyo: Oh I had to tie him up. He is right here though

Kero is all wrapped up in masking tape

Chunblossom: Ok any who on with the bloopers

**Bloopers1**

"Wait I got Eriol wasn't I suppose to get Syaoran," said Sakura as she reached into the bag and pulled out a midnight blue paper.

Chnublossom: Yeah well um redo

"Well I got Sakura so does that mean I have to put my paper back in that hat," said Syaoran as he looked at the pale pink piece of paper.

Chunblossom: Yes

**Bloopers 2**

"Oh Sakura I can't wait till you see that dress I made you it is so Kawaii," said Tomoyo as she went into long details of the dress.

Chunblossom: Tomoyo you are supposed to save that till the last chapter

Tomoyo: Keeps on talking about the dress

Sakura: sweat drops

Chunblossom: --;

**Blooper 3**

Sakura skated past the trees backwards looking at the cherry blossom tree's bare limbs wanting it to be spring soon so she could see the cherry blossom's surrounding the whole entire park in its beauty. Sakura turned around quickly but still having her clumsiness she tripped over and squeezed her eyes shut tightly waiting for the impact of the cold cement floor.

"Sakura," said Syaoran as she stepped toward to catch her but instead of watching where he was going as well he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and instead of Sakura landing safely in his arms she landed on top of him.

**Bloopers 4**

"Touya please stop running you will ruin the scene," said Yukito as he tried to hold Touya back from pulverizing Syaoran.

To late Touya ran out into the big romance scene and started having a fight with Syaoran.

(This scene took over thirty tries before we had to bring in a Touya double for it to work right and was a week behind due to the fact that Syaoran was in the hospital for three days. Oh well Sakura took very good care of him!)

**Blooper 5**

"Sakura I can't get my tail out," cried Kero as he tried effortlessly to pull his tail out.

"Oh um Kero I accidentally used super glue to get the bow right," laughed a nervous Sakura.

"What how do you expect for me to get my tail out now!" yelled a nervous Kero.

"Don't worry your hair will grow back," said Sakura as she tried to think up a way to quickly pull Kero's tail out.

"WHAT!" yelled Kero?

………………………………..

Tomoyo: Those were funny

Touya who is tied to a chair: Yeah sure they were and those two are still kissing

Yukito: Leave them alone they are so cute together

Eriol while looking at Tomoyo: Man I wonder how long Syaoran can keep that up

Tomoyo: I don't know but how about you how long can you kiss for?

Eriol with a knowing smirk: What are you implying?

Tomoyo and Eriol: See you later (Runs off)

Chunblossom: Ok well I hope you enjoyed this Christmas story and I wish everybody a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!

Thank you all again to my wonderful reviewers I hoped that you enjoyed this fun little story.

Also does anybody want me to make a sequel????

1. Golden Moon I made that up


	8. Sequel and the end?

Hey guys this is the sequel to Secret Santa I hope that you will love the sequel and please tell me all of your thoughts. Anyway this is going to start when Sakura and Syaoran are both at the age of twenty-three just one year after they finish college. Syaoran is the leader of the Li Clan while Sakura works as a model for Tomoyo's fashion industry. Also please help me get to my goal of sixty reviews or more please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura

Disclaimer: Let's pretend that the Secret Santa was in the year 2000

……………..

It was December 31, 2006, six years from after Secret Santa, and it was only 12 in the afternoon in Tomoeda and people everywhere were busy shopping for the end of this year and the start of a new one. Snow was still on the ground not showing any signs of melting as people walked over the pure white snow and ruining them instantly with the dark imprints they were making. In two different parts of the town less than five miles from each other was the Li Corporation of Japan and Tomoyo's Fashion Industry.

Li Corporation of Japan was a smaller line from the Li Corporations of China owned by non other than Syaoran Li with his right hand man Eriol Hiiragizawa since he did not want to leave Tomoeda, Japan the elders and his mother decided to make him a deal about Li Corporations of Japan.

Tomoyo's Fashion Industry was as well owned by non other than Tomoyo Daidouji or rather soon to be Tomoyo Hiiragizawa and Sakura Kinomoto as her top model and her best friend.

Both of these buildings stood over fifty feet tall capturing in the brilliant bright rays of the sun while setting and rising filling the entire town full of bright sunshine that never seemed to dimmer even in the darkest of nights for the moon was always reflected back upon the town.

**In the Tomoyo's Fashion Industry Building**

"Tomoyo aren't you glad that another year is about to be over," said Sakura as she threw another smile at the many camera's and asked her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Yes Sakura Chan and of course with each new year comes a new line of clothes for you to wear that I made," said Tomoyo with a laugh as her amethyst eyes shined brightly and her lavender hair swung stray strands of hair from her bun.

"Tomoyo Chan," said Sakura as she threw her friend a smile as she smoothed back her waist length honey amber colored hair, her emerald green eyes shining brightly as she remembered that for practically the first time she met Tomoyo she had always been crazy about clothing designs.

"So Sakura do you have a date with Syaoran tonight?" asked Tomoyo as she rushed the photographers out of her office after they had finished taking pictures of Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura blushed as she heard Tomoyo say Syaoran's name, "What about you and Eriol?"

"Yes of course! But Sakura be prepared for a special surprise in store for this year or should I say as soon as the clock strikes midnight" said Tomoyo brightly with a secret burning deeply in her amethyst eyes.

"Tomoyo what are you hiding?" asked a confused Sakura as she looked at Tomoyo with her emerald green eyes with confusion.

"Nothing Sakura now let's get Kero and go out for lunch," said Tomoyo as she went to the glass door of her office and went out leaving Sakura there to catch up with her.

**Li Corporation of Japan Building**

"So do you have it?" asked Eriol Hiiragizawa with his dark midnight blue eyes staring at Syaoran's coat pocket as if he was trying to search for something.

"No I have to pick it up during lunch time. You should really see it! I mean even my mother and sisters were surprised that I picked something out like that since they remembered all those shopping trips with me and my saying it looks great to everything," said Syaoran without taking his amber eyes off of his laptop screen.

"Well this is a very important thing so I wouldn't be surprised at all," said Eriol as he leaned on the bookcase staring out to the city watching people, which looked like ants to him from this height, walk about still shopping.

"So is Tomoyo coming to the company's party as well?" asked Syaoran as he looked up at Eriol.

"Yeah, you should have heard her talk about outfits to Sakura ever since she heard about it," replied Eriol as he could not help but laugh at Tomoyo knowing how she was.

**Back with Sakura and Tomoyo**

"I thought you were going to leave me in that bag forever," gasped a panting Kero as he had finally got his chance to come out into the fresh air for the first time ever since Sakura left for work at 9p.m.

"Well I offered if you wanted to stay home," said Sakura as she passed Kero a chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah well your brother was staying home all day and you know we can't risk that," said Kero as he stuffed the ice cream cone into his mouth as best as he could since it was bigger than him.

"Sakura I can't wait to give you your outfit for the party tonight at Li Corps," said Tomoyo as she took a bite of her salad as well as dreaming of Sakura in such a pretty dress.

"I still can't believe you are dating that gaki," said Kero as he was now starting on his fries.

"His name is Syaoran Li. You know I should of left you with my brother since you guys have so much in common," said Sakura knowing that Kero would never change.

"Like what?" said Kero as attacked the hamburger next.

"Kero I have a very special New Year's outfit for you to wear this year," said Tomoyo before Sakura and Kero would have one of there little fights that would attract everybody in the café.

"Please tell me it is not a baby new years one," said Kero who remembered Tomoyo's last outfit which the theme was new years baby in which he had a little diaper and a banner across him saying new years baby in bright blue ink.

"Oh no this one is much better than that one," said Tomoyo remembering how Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and her had gotten great pictures of him while he was flying around in the costume.

"What a relief," said Kero as he tried to brush away the embarrassment of that day.

**Back with Syaoran and Eriol**

"It is perfect," said Eriol as he looked at an amber stuffed bear much like the one that Syaoran had given Sakura on there first Secret Santa but different in a way of its own.

"I know and it is worth it," said Syaoran as he placed a thin gold necklace around the neck of the bear.

**Back with Sakura and Tomoyo**

"What do you think Sakura?" said an excited Tomoyo as she showed Sakura the dress that she was giving Sakura to wear for the party.

The dress was emerald green with kimono golden style buttons and a slit that went five inches above her knee with emerald green ribbons to wrap around on of her legs.

"Tomoyo it is gorgeous," said Sakura as she looked at the dress knowing that Tomoyo had outdone herself this time.

"I am so glad you like it Sakura! I really enjoyed making it," said Tomoyo as she handed the dress over to Sakura who carefully took it in order not to make the slightest wrinkle.

**During the party **

"Tomoyo you look awesome in your dress," said Sakura as the walked up the marble steps of the Li Corporation building while looking at Tomoyo's pale lavender dress with lavender flowers at the bottom.

"Thank you Sakura but it will be you I will be filming all night long," said Tomoyo as she got out her portable camera which had an upgrade from the one Eriol had gotten her years ago.

"Hoe," said Sakura as she felt herself blush.

As Sakura walked to the door she was immediately greeted by greeted by Syaoran Li who was wearing a black tuxedo his messy chocolate as messy as ever.

Tomoyo laughed to herself a bit as she found Eriol who was wearing black tuxedo as well with hints of dark blue in it.

"You look lovely," said Syaoran as he looked at his cherry blossom as perfect as ever.

"You don't look quite so bad yourself," said Sakura as she smiled at him.

As the hours passed Sakura and Syaoran danced and laughed with a camera unknowingly to them was following there every move waiting for that perfect moment to come.

"This is going to be a perfect capture," said Tomoyo as the camera was still shooting the couple.

"Yes it is and where is Kero?" asked Eriol as he was starting to look around surprised that the guardian had not rampaged to the snack tables yet.

"He is in my purse you can let him out if you want to," said Tomoyo still concentrating on the couple.

As Eriol slowly unzipped the purse out came Kero dressed in a shining star costume.

"Wow Kero you are looking very bright today," Eriol joked as he stared at Kero.

"Yeah well it is better than last years costume," said Kero.

"Oh yeah I remember that one. I have pictures of it too," Eriol laughed as he looked at Kero.

"What! Give them to me then. I need to destroy all memories of that day," said Kero as he started to try to steal Eriol's camera phone from him.

**After awhile**

"Ok everybody let's count the seconds down on the final minute to the new years," said a person that was standing on a chair and having people count down.

**60**

**59**

"Sakura I have something for you," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.

**54**

**53**

"What is it Syaoran," asked Sakura as she looked at Syaoran with a smile.

**49**

**48**

**47**

"Here," said Syaoran as he handed the bear to her.

**43 **

**42**

**41**

**41**

"Syaoran it is so cute and it has a….," began Sakura but stopped as she saw the necklace hanging down from the bear's neck for on that thin gold chain was a sparkling pale pink diamond on a silver band.

**30**

**29**

**28**

"Sakura you make me the happiest guy on Earth. Everyday I am with you, you make my life worth living. You make me see and open my eyes to the world. Would you do the honor of being my wife," said Syaoran as he kneeled down on one leg and held up the bear to Sakura offering her the ring.

**15**

**14**

**13**

**12**

**11**

**10**

"I would love to," said Sakura as she looked at Syaoran with sparkling eyes.

**5**

Syaoran gathered Sakura into his arms and smiled.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

At the end of the final countdown Syaoran met Sakura's lips in a kiss as fireworks were launched into the sky and everybody cheering for the New Year. They did not notice anybody for they both had a feeling that time right there and then had stopped for them.

"They are so kawaii," said Tomoyo as she looked through the camera.

"Yes they are," agreed Eriol as he looked at Tomoyo his soon to be wife.

"My little mistress is getting married," cried Kero as he blew as best as he could into a tissue.

………………………

That is the end of this story! I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved it and I am sorry if the ending seemed rushed to you guys but I could not wait till this chapter was out!!! I hope you guys love it and remember to review.

I love everybody that reviewed and I hope that you will be reviewing for me in the near future.

Goodbye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy this chapter. I hope that you will like it. Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

…………………

**The Wedding**

Alone in a spacious room sat a young women with sparkling emerald green eyes with shoulder length auburn hair. She raised the hair brush to her hair and slowly brushed it knowing that in just less than two hours she would no longer be Sakura Kinomoto but Sakura Li.

Sakura felt her stomach tighten as the minutes started to draw nearer when she would soon be Syaoran's wife. What if she wouldn't make a good wife for Syaoran? What if she failed miserably at everything? What if she just wasn't good enough for him to deserve his love? What if they were just going to fast right now? Could she actually go up to the alter and say yes to everything thought Sakura as she put her hands together in nervousness as she heard the ticking of the clock making it closer to the time.

Of course she loved Syaoran. She loved him more than anything else in the world. Yet she was worried. Worried that she could not do this; the reflection in the mirror Sakura saw a young woman with an anxious expression. Very different than what her face looked like a couple of minutes ago which was smiling happily at the events that were soon drawing nearer.

"Sakura….are you alright?" asked Tomoyo Hiiragizawa who had just entered the room to spy Sakura looking at her reflection worryingly.

"It's nothing Tomoyo," said Sakura in a soft whisper as she looked at her friend who was wearing a lavender maid of honor dress which glittered where the beaded sequins were sewn in tastefully by none other than herself.

"Sakura I know something is wrong so please tell me," said Tomoyo who laid her hand lightly over her best friends shoulder in reassurance.

"Well…….its just that…..what if I can succeed in being a good wife for Syaoran," said Sakura as she twirled a strand of shoulder length auburn hair.

"Sakura I know for a fact that you will succeed. Besides if for some ridiculous chance you fail Syaoran will love you either way because he loves you with all his heart and so do you," replied Tomoyo kindly with a smile.

"Thank you Tomoyo," said Sakura as she felt as if a big weight had just been lifted off of her.

Knock

Knock

"Who is it?" asked Tomoyo as she opened the door a crack to see who it was in case it was one of the guys.

"It is me Yelan," said a regal voice as a tall woman with long straight black hair wearing a red Chinese outfit outlined in gold came inside with a warm kind smile on her face.

"Hello," said Sakura with a smile as she saw who it was. Yelan was like a mother to Sakura but even though she could never replace Nadeshiko of course.

"Dear why are you not dressed yet?" asked Yelan as she looked at the blue jeans and pink blouse that Sakura was wearing.

"I was just about to," replied Sakura as she motioned with her hand to the wedding dress that was lying simply on the red velvet couch.

"Then dear…..if you wouldn't mind…would you wear this as well? I wore it when I got married to Syaoran's father and well it has been a tradition in the Li family that whomsoever were to marry the heir to the Li Clan were to wear this tiara," said Yelan who produced behind her back a tiara of sterling silver with a diamond the size of a quarter in the very middle with emeralds scattered about.

"It is so beautiful….are you sure I can wear it?" asked Sakura as she looked at the tiara with awe at its beauty.

"Of course you can wear it dear. I know that you are very special to Syaoran and I know that my husband would want you to wear it too," said Yelan with a small sigh at the thought of her deceased husband.

"Thank you so much," said Sakura with tears welling in her eyes.

……………………………

"So Syaoran how are you feeling?" asked Eriol Hiiragizawa who was Syaoran's best man for the wedding and was wearing a black tuxedo and trying to adjust his tie in the mirror as he looked to Syaoran who was wearing a black tuxedo and in his pocket a single cherry blossom was seen with a peony added together quite tastefully in fact thanks to his wife Tomoyo.

"Like…..I want to wait another day…..week….month….maybe a year," said Syaoran who ran his hand through his already messy chocolate brown hair and looked at Eriol with scared amber eyes.

"Why is that," asked Eriol as he turned his full attention on Syaoran.

"What if I can't make Sakura happy? What if I fail as a husband? What if I mess up and end up hurting her? What if…..What if I'm not the right guy for Sakura," said Syaoran who this time ran both hands through his hair, his amber eyes now wide with fright and confusion.

"First of all Sakura is always happy with you no matter what so there is no way to fail as a husband which there is no way to hurt her. As for there maybe being another guy out there better than you are…..well Sakura had a lot of time to make her decision about you and if you weren't the right guy then this day wouldn't be happening now would it," said Eriol calmly as he went back to his tie.

"I….guess…..you make since," said Syaoran who suddenly looked calmer.

"Good. I better have because Tomoyo will kill me if you backed out and I couldn't get you to change your mind," said Eriol with a sigh of relief.

"………"

……………

"So beautiful," Tomoyo sighed as she looked at Sakura who was wearing a simple pure sleeveless white wedding dress. The dress was tight around Sakura's stomach but then after flowed out beautifully with her auburn hair up in a bun with a few strands surrounding her face made everything perfect. Then Yelan carefully placed the tiara in her hair with the veil making Sakura's outfit complete.

Knock

Knock

"Who is it," they all called out.

"It's me Fujitaka," said Fujitaka as he walked in wearing a black tuxedo looking at his daughter, Sakura.

"We'll leave you two alone," said Yelan as Tomoyo walked out of the room.

"Sakura you look so beautiful," said Fujitaka with a kind smile.

"Thank you dad," said Sakura with a slight blush upon her face.

"You look just like your mother when she was getting married," said Fujitaka as he took her hand.

"Do you really mean it?" asked Sakura who thought that she looked nothing like her mother.

"Of course Sakura," said Fujitaka as he then wiped his eye for a single tear was threatening to escape.

……………………

"Are you ready yet?" asked Touya as he looked at Syaoran with a slight glare as they stood at the entrance of the doors that was leading to the ceremony.

"Yes Touya," said Syaoran with strength in his voice as he was ready for what was going to come next.

"You better take care of her gaki," muttered Touya who still held a small grudge to Syaoran who was marrying his only little sister.

"Don't worry I will," said Syaoran with a fire in his amber eyes.

"Come on," said Eriol as he and Syaoran walked down the aisle first.

From then on Tomoyo went down the aisle as the maid of honor and Touya with Kaho and Yukito with Meiling.

Just then the organ music began and everybody looked back at the door at the figures that were now appearing.

Kero was seen with a little black tuxedo, made by Tomoyo of course, carrying a satin pillow with a ring upon it as well as Spinel who was wearing the same thing and carrying an identical pillow.

Then Fujitaka came with Sakura at his arm walking slowly down the aisle where they stood waiting for them. Sakura looked around with her eyes and saw people sitting on either side of the ceremony, most of them were Li Clan people, and the red velvet carpet that was below them. A vase of red roses stood every few feet with emerald ribbon tying them all together. The alter was the most beautiful of them all. Candles stood on both sides of the alter forming a heart while the biggest one stood in the center where she was soon to be joined together with Syaoran.

Soon Sakura was placed with Syaoran, her heart pounding against her chest at the excitement.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

As the music began I saw Sakura. She was beautiful……she is my angel thought Syaoran as he watched breathlessly as Sakura seemed to have floated toward him with Fujitaka by her side. He could barely make out her emerald green eyes, which he loved so much, through the white veil as they came closer to him. As soon as she came to me I lifted my hands and lifted the veil over her head and smiled as I saw that smile of hers that made me so happy.

**Normal P.O.V **(Also bear with me…..I don't really know the whole entire version of people getting married so like I said please bear with me on this for just a little while.

…………………………

"First of all is there anybody here that wants to object to these people joining together?" asked the priest as he looked up looking for anybody that wanted to object to the two people before him.

Silence was all that was heard besides a few people moving a bit and of course Touya who was muttering softly to himself and his knees slightly bent as if wanting to jump up and say he opposed.

"Ok then shall we begin," said the priest as he opened his book and started to read aloud.

…………………..

"I do," said Syaoran with a smile on his face as he slipped Sakura's gold wedding ring upon her small hand and looked at Sakura's face with tears from happiness threatening to fall.

"I do," said Sakura softly as she looked at Syaoran's face and slipped his gold wedding ring upon his rough hand and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall from happiness.

"I pronounce you husband and wife….you may kiss the bride," said the priest who closed his book and smiled at the now newly weds.

As there lips touched a cheer was heard ahead of them at the now new relatives as they clapped while some cried and even some shouted along in the happiness, and of course a 'Kawai' from non other than Tomoyo who was holding a miniature camera in her hands taping the newly weds.

"I love you always and forever," whispered Syaoran as he hugged Sakura keeping her near him forever.

"As do I," whispered Sakura as she hugged him back tightly never wanting to let go.

…………………

"There, there Kero. Don't cry now," said Yukito as he looked at the crying guardian.

"I can't help it…….My little mistress is all grown up……Now in a few years I'll have to train new masters and mistresses," cried Kero into a tissue.

"Now children aren't that ba…..," began Touya but then suddenly stopped and his eyes widen at what Kero had just said, "…..THAT GAKI BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING MY SISTER THAT WAY," roared Touya as he was about to jump at Syaoran but thankfully Yukito was holding him behind with Kero and Spinel tugging behind him.

"You really shouldn't have said that," said Spinel as he pulled back harder.

………………….

"Syaoran….did you just hear my brother?" asked Sakura as she looked into his amber eyes.

"Just your imagination," said Syaoran with a smile before he captured her lips in an everlasting kiss.

………………….

Ok I hope you liked this chapter

I decided to write this chapter because Secret Santa did not feel complete to me after well all those months. I just hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.

I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend….may we always be together no matter how far apart we are….


End file.
